Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a touch screen panel, a display device, and a manufacturing method thereof.
Discussion of the Background
A touch screen panel may be an input device for allowing an instruction appearing on a screen of an image display device to be selected by a user's hand or an object, to thereby input a user command. A touch screen panel may be provided on a front face of the image display device and convert a contact position directly contacted by a user's hand or an object into an electrical signal, such that an instruction selected in the contact position is received as an input signal. The touch screen panel may replace an input device connected to, and operate in, the image display device, such as a keyboard or a mouse.
Schemes of a touch screen panel may include a resistive scheme, a photosensing scheme, capacitive scheme, and the like. In a capacitive touch screen panel, a conductive sensing electrode may sense a change in capacitance formed with other sensing electrodes thereaournd, a ground electrode, or the like, to convert a contact position into an electrical signal. Thus, the capacitive touch screen panel includes electrically connected sensing electrodes, such as alternately arranged sensing electrodes.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.